Every Other Weekend
by ravens23fan
Summary: Naley based from the song by reba and kenny chesney


**Summary- Naley are divorced and the rest goes along with the Lyrics of the Song Every Other Weekend.**

**Authors Note- So I love this song By Reba and Kenny Chesney,...and I made a Naley video to it and the vid came out really good so I thought I'd right a one shot based on the song. Please Read don't skip over the lyrics because the story is really really based off of the lryics to this song so it will be better that....and totally check out the song i love it....**

Every Other Weekend

_Every Other Friday  
It's toys and clothes and backpacks  
Is everybody in?  
Ok lets go see dad  
Same time in the same spot  
Corner of the same old parking lot  
Half the hugs and kisses  
There are always sad  
We trade a couple words and looks and kids again  
Every Other Weekend_

"Come on Jimmy Jam we have to go." Haley called as she walked through her house picking up toys as they came into her reach.

"Can I bring all my new toys to show daddy?" Jamie asked running out of his room towards his mother.

"Why don't you bring two of your new toys" Haley suggested leaning down to her sons height.

"But mom…"

"We don't have enough room in the car for all your new toys your Auntie Brooke spoils you too much, only two." Haley explained with a smile before walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

Haley slowly sipped her coffee trying to wake her body for the day. Jamie just hadn't wanted to go to sleep last night. He was too excited to see his dad again. Haley knew that Nathan and Jamie didn't see each other as much as they wanted to but it was the only way it worked with Nathan's busy schedule. But where ever Nathan was or however long he was gone he was still an amazing dad.

Haley knew he felt guilty about not seeing Jamie everyday and everyone tried to assure him that he was doing a great job, but Nathan still had that fear inside him, the fear that screamed your turning into Dan. Haley would always remember one conversation in particular where Nathan told all his feelings. Saying he already lost his wife so what's to stop him from losing his son. Although that night has been emotional it had helped Nathan through and settled a part of the worry in Haley's heart.

"Jamie we have to go!" Haley yelled upstairs. Within a few seconds Jamie came running down the stairs with his back pack tight to his body. "You ready buddy?" Haley asked.

"Yeah let's go…" Jamie replied. Haley smiled at her son's eagerness and walked to the car.

"You in?" Haley asked glancing into the back seat.

"Yeah momma. Can we go know I want to see daddy." Jamie said with a smile. Haley nodded and quickly started the car.

After a few minutes they arrived at the meeting place. Glancing at the clock Haley sighed at the time. It was always the same time and the same spot. Looking up for the clock numbers Haley saw him. Standing a few yards away from where she had parked. Haley was in such a daze that she didn't even realize Jamie had gotten out of the car until she saw Nathan lean down to him.

"Daddy Auntie Brooke got me new toys and I brought them so we could play."

"That's great buddy, but your aunt spoils you too much." Nathan said with a smirk.

"That's what momma said." Jamie replied as Haley opened her car door and stepped out into the misty air. Nathan's heart leaped at the sight of his ex wife. She could always take his breath away. She was just in a simple sweat and sweatshirt outfit but she still looked amazing and perfect.

Haley offered Nathan a small smile and he quickly returned it, watching her kneel next to Jamie.

"Ok do you have everything you need?" Haley asked as Jamie nodded. "Ok Baby I love…Have fun with Daddy." Haley said as she hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too Momma." Jamie smiled watching Haley stand back up.

"Ok I'll see you two on Sunday, Call if you need anything." Haley said to Nathan.

"Yeah Ok." Nathan said with a nod. Turning back towards her car Haley let out a breath as she got in and started it up. Taking one last look at Nathan and Jamie she smiled to herself, they made such a perfect picture. And with that drove off.

"Ok Buddy lets go have some fun." Nathan said leading Jamie to his car.

"I can't wait…" Jamie said smirking at his father.

_Every Other Weekend  
Very few exceptions  
I pick up the love we made in both my arms  
It's movies on the sofa  
Grilled cheese and cut the crust off  
"But that's not the way mom makes it daddy" breaks my heart  
I miss everything I use to have with her again  
Every Other Weekend_

Jamie laughed as Nathan carried him into his apartment.

"Dad put me down." Jamie laughed as Nathan started tickling him.

"No way, your mine now, son." Nathan laughed seeing Jamie try and get away from his tight grasp. "Ok I'll let you live." Nathan said releasing him.

"You couldn't last forever old man." Jamie said with a smile seeing Nathan's glare.

"I'm not old." Nathan declared.

"Yes you are, so is momma." Jamie said. And there it was Momma. Nathan placed a fake smile on his face as he tried to hide the pain.

"So what should we do?" Nathan asked.

"Auntie Brooke bought me a movie can we watch it?" Jamie asked.

"What's it rated?" Nathan asked picturing Brooke buying him some romantic teenage love movie.

"I don't know." Jamie said handing his father the movie. Nathan grinned as he saw that it was a kid's movie about basketball.

About an hour into the movie Nathan noticed Jamie slowly moving closer to his side.

"Jamie you ok?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah…" Jamie looked down embarrassment taking over.

"What's up buddy?"

"I miss you." Jamie whispered.

"Oh…" Nathan said guilt striking his body in everyway.

"I miss you too Jamie. That's why we have this time together."

"But it's only every other weekend." Jamie said with a frown.

"I know buddy. Things have been really hard lately and I've been really busy. I wish I could spend more time with you. And this break I have coming up I promise I'll see you everyday." Nathan stated as Jamie smiled.

"Really!"

"Of course really." Nathan said.

"You're the best daddy in the world."

"I wish that were true." Nathan mumbled to himself.

--

"Ok here we go." Nathan said handing Jamie his dinner. "Eat up." Nathan said not noticing how Jamie was looking at his food.

"Daddy?" Jamie whispered not knowing if he should speak or not.

"Huh." Nathan said looking up from his current spot in the kitchen.

"That's not the way momma makes it." Jamie said pointing to the grilled cheese sandwich.

"Oh…." Nathan sighed, his heart breaking into a million pieces. Not only was the conversation about Haley but Nathan couldn't make his son happy.

"Its ok daddy I'll eat it." Jamie said noticing how his fathers face had fell.

"What do you say we order pizza?" Nathan suggested.

"Ok...I'll be right back." Jamie shouted as he ran down the hallway.

Nathan slowly placed his face into his hands, wishing the ache in his heart would go away. He thought about her constantly and it hurt so bad with things like this happened with Jamie. Jamie deserved a happy family that was all together. Not one that was spilt apart. As Nathan let out a shaky breath his thoughts went back to how Haley looked today.

She had smiled at him but not one of her amazingly beautiful smiles that warmed his heart. Just a smile, that was equivalent to a hi. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her true smile. Things had gotten so bad for them the months before their divorce. All they did was fight and mostly about stupid things.

In the end the stress had overtaken them and they gave up when they should have fought like hell to keep what they had. Nathan knew they had the type of love that people only dream about but he also knew that he put Haley through a lot and he didn't want to hurt her anymore.

_But I can't tell her I love her  
I can't tell him I love him  
Cause there's too many questions and  
Ears in the car  
So I don't tell him I miss him  
I don't tell her I need her  
She's (He's) over me, that's where we are  
So we're as close as we might ever be again  
Every Other Weekend_

Haley lay awake staring up at the ceiling wondering what Jamie and Nathan were doing. Wondering if they were missing her and praying that she could get through another lonely night all alone. Forcing herself Haley slowly gazed at the other side of the bed. Sometimes she swore she could feel Nathan next to her and other times the bed just felt cold and empty.

Her heart had broken when they both agreed to the divorce but now living this life it was breaking her again and again. Every time she saw Nathan it tore at her and every time she lay in this room all alone with memories of the amazing nights she had spent with Nathan swirling around her head, it broke and tore even more. But she couldn't do anything about it, this was her life and she needed to accept that.

Nathan had finally got Jamie to go to sleep and was now collapsed on his bed. Sleep tried taking over his body but his thoughts were too strong his worries were too strong. He couldn't help but think about what it would be like if Haley started dating. He knew already that seeing someone else touch her would make him sick. But he wondered if it would be hard for her being touched by someone else. They had gone through with the divorce so quickly that neither had time to change their mind. And that was the big question if they would have slowed things down would they still be together and working through their problems.

Hearing a buzz from his phone Nathan quickly sat up and grabbed the phone off the night stand. Realizing it was just a text from a friend that didn't really matter he deleted it and flipped over to his image section. There it was the only picture he had of them. He didn't know what happened to all the other pictures, he hoped Haley had kept them but he didn't know. That's why he kept this one. They looked so amazingly happy and goofy. Haley had her face smashed up against Nathan's as she made a funny face, Nathan of course was laughing and if you looked carefully you could see small fingers making bunny ears on the back of Nathan and Haley's head.

Nathan smiled feeling the warmness come back into his heart as he stared at his family. Sighing he turned his phone off and slipped into his bed knowing he would dream of Haley like every other night.

_Every Other Saturday  
First thing in the mornin'  
I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away  
I know why, but I don't know why  
We ever let this happen  
Fallin' for forever was a big mistake  
There's so much not to do, and all day not to do it in  
Every Other Weekend_

Haley drug herself out of bed and then downstairs into the kitchen. As she listened to the house she couldn't get rid of the creepy silence. Most people hated when their kids woke up early and would run around and make noise. Haley loved it. It showed that she still had something in her life. But days like today when Nathan had Jamie she was so empty. Haley smiled as she saw the TV remote laying on the counter. Not caring what was on; she quickly flipped the TV on and went back to making her coffee. After a few minutes she glanced back at the TV smiling at one of Jamie's favorite cartoons.

She could close her eyes and see everything that she used to have. Jamie would be sitting at the counter glancing back at the TV every now and then when a funny part would happen on his cartoon. Haley would be finishing up breakfast or cleaning up after breakfast and Nathan would slowly sneak up behind her. And when the time was right he would wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her neck softly. The only place Haley had ever truly felt safe was in Nathan's arms, he could take away all her stress with one simple touch. God she missed him.

After a while of running through her memories she slowly walked to the sofa and sat down watching the cartoon and sipping her coffee. There was nothing else to do today. Why not pretend to be in the past.

_Every Other Sunday  
I empty out my backseat  
While my children hug their mother in the parking lot  
We don't touch  
We don't talk much  
Maybe goodbye to each other  
Then she drives away with every piece of heart I've got  
I reconvince myself we did the right thing  
Every Other Weekend_

Nathan's heart was heavy as he pulled up to their meeting spot. Haley was already there waiting for them to arrive and that made him smile. She always loved seeing Jamie after he'd been away with someone else. Jamie quickly jumped out of the back seat and ran to his mother. Nathan followed his son but kept his distance from Haley as Jamie hugged her tight.

"Did you two have fun?" Haley asked Jamie.

"Yep Daddy's always fun." Jamie stated.

"Oh I bet he is…Go give him a hug goodbye." Haley told her son. Jamie walked over to his father and Nathan picked him up. Haley smiled as she saw how tight Nathan was holding on to their son.

"I love you buddy so much."

"I love you too Daddy."

Setting Jamie down Nathan turned to Haley.

"So where's your next game?" Haley asked.

"New York." Nathan said as Haley nodded.

"So you're flying out tomorrow." Haley asked.

"Yeah I am." Nathan answered trying desperately not to touch her.

"Ok well good luck we'll be watching you." Haley said with a grin before she started walking to her car with Jamie by her side.

"Bye daddy." Jamie yelled out the window as they drove by. Nathan waved while trying to keep his tears in. He missed them so much and wanted to be with his family.

"We did the right thing." Nathan tried to whisper to himself knowing he didn't believe it.

_  
So I can't tell her I love her  
I can't tell him I love him  
Cause there's too many questions and  
Ears in the car  
So I don't tell him I miss him  
I don't tell her I need her  
She's (He's) over me, that's where we are  
So we're as close as we might ever be again  
Every Other Weekend  
Yeah for fifteen minutes we're a family again  
God I wish that he was still with me again  
Every Other Weekend_

That night Nathan packed his bag slowly not wanting to leave town. Glancing at his cell phone he wanted so badly to pick it up and call her. Sighing he continued to pack but the buzzing of his phone stopped him. Seeing the familiar number he quickly answered it.

"Jamie." Nathan asked.

"No Nate it's me." Haley said into the phone.

"Hales…hi." Nathan said his heart warming at the sound of her voice and her heart melting when he called her hales.

"I…ummm…I wanted to call and say…." Haley stuttered trying to find the right words.

"And say what." Nathan asked.

"I…" Haley stopped again. She didn't know if she could do this. Suddenly both took a deep breath and at the same time spoke into the phone.

"I still love you."

Hearing each other say it was like healing everything and that moment they knew everything was going to be ok.

THE END

* * *

**So What do you think???? please leave some comments...**


End file.
